A Horrible Thing
by JAMAICANBOY
Summary: Ethan does something horrible to Matt. It makes mat Crazy. Disclaimer) i do not own Lizzie McGuire only the plot. plz read and review you Ethan fans might not like it


A/N Hi this is just a little one shot fic that I decided to write. It contains issues that may be offensive to some people. One of my cousins friends stepbrother went through this. I hve turned it into a quick story in the form of Lizzie McGuire.

A Horrible Thing

Matt**********************************************

I woke up that morning feeling very happy. I went to school with my girlfriend Melina and me and some of my other friends hung out it was so prefect.

Later on in the day I got home. My retarded sister Lizzie was there sitting with her boyfriend Ethan Craft. He's sort of a cool person I guess, but one thing he is very stupid. They're perfect for each other.

" Yo Matt , mom want you to clean you're room it looks like a pig sty she says". 

" Hey little dude what's up". I nodded as if everything was alright. " well you better get started on what you ever need to do because if you're mom gets mad I don't want to be here.

He says that like it would be a bad thing. I walk into my room, it did look like pig sty. I decided I should clean it up to avoid an confrontation. Plus I was take Melina out on Saturday top a great new place where the digital bean was which she has been asking me to take her to.

I took up all of my clothes and put them in the hamper. I started to vacuum my floor. When that was finished I swept the floor I found a slice of Pizza there, which was weird because I haven't had Pizza since two weeks ago.

When my room was all clean I decided to call my friend Lanny. Right before I took up the phone my bedroom door open it was Ethan.

" What are you doing in my room? Did my sister send you up here"? I asked him trying to get him out of the room as quickly as possible. 

" No Lizzie went to go her book that she left from school and she let me out the house but I decided to come back here and have a one on one with you". He then locked the door which really alarmed me.

" Why are you locking the door"? I started to get a little frighten.

He went over to me and push me on my bed he pulled down my pants and then my boxers, I heard his pants unzip. " Don't say a word your parents are at your grandmothers and won't be home till eight and your stupid sister went to school which is a six mile drive both ways".

I went cold I didn't know what to say. Then it happened he did things to me that I didn't even know about. I felt so helpless. I won't go through all the detail not because I don't remember them but I care not to.

When he was done he zipped up his pants. " Thank you Matt it was fun". He said it with such arrogance and with no remorse of what he had just done. I wanted to kill him I wanted to strangle him but why did I just lay there. " Don't even think about going to the police because I'll kill you and you're sister, who is my bitch".

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night just laying there. I heard the phone ring a couple of times, but I never answered it. Lizzie came in later on.

" Matt is anything wrong I haven't heard anything from you in hours"? Lizzie sounded so concern about me that it was frightened. " Did you break something that I'll have to pay for because if you do I'll kill you". She went back to my bitchy older sister.

"No it's nothing. Lizzie I was thinking that maybe you should break up with Ethan". I cringed at his name. " I've heard that him and Kate have been getting real friendly".

" Shut up" she told me hitting me lightly on my head. " We're alone for the night and mom and dad are at Grandma's and are staying there because they have one feet of snow and can't drive. Besides I like Ethan in fact he's staying here tonight.

I went crazy. That night I locked my door in horror I was scared that I was so scared that I put a knife beside my bed on the night stand. I couldn't sleep for hours. I don't remember what happen because I dozed off. I woke up quick after feeling someone on me it was Ethan.

" Don't say a word if you scream I'll kill you and you're sister. " he showed me the knife that I had put on the night stand. " When you lock your door make sure you don't leave your keys downstairs". I was shaking, I never wanted to see Lizzie more in my life, and then once again he did it to me.

The next morning I went downstairs and I saw Lizzie and Ethan kissing in the kitchen. Ethan noticed me and winked, I wish I had a gun right now. 

I quickly got out of the house and to school. I couldn't face a lot of my friends but I knew they knew something was up. In my classes I wasn't even thinking. I just wanted the day to be over and Ethan to be gone.

At the last bell. I quickly ran out the school not even bothering to walk Melina home as I normally do when I got out there I saw Ethan out there standing by his car, I panicked. I ran as fast as I could, before I knew it I was at the police station telling them what happened.

After I told the police they gave me a ride home. I figured the policed would arrest him, he'd be in jail and I would never have to see his face again and he wouldn't' be able to carry out his threats. When we reached my house the police knocked on the door.

Lizzie answered the door with Ethan. Noticing the police he gave me a look. "Uncle Wallace what are you doing here with my girlfriends brother". Uncle I thought, I began feeling nervous again.

" This young man claims that you raped him two times in a row".

" What", Lizzie started to steer at me, she looked as if she was ready to strangle me. " Matt this is outrages Ethan's not gay I know you didn't like him but you'd go this far that's low even for you". Lizzie began to cry. Ethan that bastard comforted her.

" You see I know it's not true but it's my job". Ethan uncle started to turn away.

" Aren't you going to arrest him"? I yelled at the man. I knew Lizzie was mad with me but I didn't want to see her dead. And Ethan had threaten to kill us if I had done this.

" Do you have any evidence". I didn't so I shook my head, 

he shrugged his shoulder and went back to his car.

Lizzie didn't speak o me at all that night. I wanted mom and dad but they were still trapped at Grandma's. I went to bed early. I was once agin awoke by someone on top of me. It was Ethan, I swallowed my spit.

" I told you not to go to the police". He then revealed that he had a gun. I was scared once again for my life. " Don't worry I won't kill you I'll just give it to you harder. He took of his pants and once again did it with Lizzie awake in the next room.

" I wondered if you're stupid sister heard". He said pulling up his pants. " No or she would be in here and I'd just have to make it a threesome and kill you both". He laughed. " Don't even think about calling the police my uncle works for them and then I'll really kill you and Lizzie and maybe your stupid girlfriend to". 

The next morning I was fed up. Mom and dad was still snowed it at Grandma's. I didn't want to go to school so I stayed home. And Lizzie wasn't talking to me she didn't say anything.

Ethan had left his bag that he had brought over. I checked inside it, there I found the gun that he had tried to kill me with. I closely examined I. I knew what I had to do when Ethan came.

It was in the afternoon Lizzie, Ethan and Miranda came into the house. Miranda looked at me dirty and I knew Lizzie had told her what I told the police.

" Hi Miranda, Lizzie", they both didn't say a word to me. I wanted to kill Ethan. I didn't want to do it in public so I went upstairs to restrain myself since Lizzie, Miranda and Ethan were still down stairs.

I started to read which was very hard because I couldn't concentrate, I started to hear foot steps. My door opened it was Ethan.

" Get out", I yelled. 

He locked the door so my sister couldn't hear us. " Lets just get a few things straight. First you do what I want, when I want it". With that he was advancing towards me.

I was even more scared, I pulled out the gun that I pulled out of his bag. " Don't move any bit closer or I'll pull it". I was trembling. 

" You're not going to pull it. It's not in you". He looked cocky.

" Of course I'll do it I'm not going to make you keep doing this to me I'd rather die". That was the truth I had thought so many times of just killing myself. " Don't you see I don't care if you kill me but you won't do it to my sister".

He rand fast toward me. Before he could get very close I fire two shots and Ethan fell to the floor. I heard Lizzie and Miranda coming, so I took the gun put it to my head and pulled the trigger.

A/N that's the end of this story. What do you think read and review. This story dealt with issues that I am strongly against. My cousins friend stepbrother went through this. Although I changed the ending because I wanted to finish this story. I think that things like that is wrong. I think if this was true Ethan should go to the village in Manhattan and make them do something to him instead of taking it out on a child. I'll try to update messed up soon but schools stars tomorrow so who knows. 


End file.
